sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcaeus Armor
Design The Alcaeus Armor is the premiere ground force armor the Olim utilise. It is a mixture of mental interface, magnetic conductors, as well as an on board Naqudah generator. The full suit also has a wetware headset designed to link one's mind directly to the onboard sensor package. Once engaged, the suit will automatically scane the person, and deploy a magnetic field in order to encase the wearer in a thin layer of 'liquid' trinium. What this material actually is is nanite sized particles of trinium which are controlled via the mental interface. It requires a strong level of brain activity as well as the Ancient Gene to act as the central processing unit to make the suit usable. The suit also specifically looks for Natural Gene users so a simple ATA Gene therapy won't work unlike in Lantean Technology. The sensors constantly surround the wearer, and upon any impact, with solidify the trinium by pushing the particles together under such force, that no known projectile or melee weapon can penetrate the armor. The wearer will still feel the shock of impact, but at a lesser degree. The armor is worn like a backpack, weighing around sixty pounds, which become weightless as the trinium spreads below a person's feet creating a hard shell. this also gives the added benefit of superhuman strength and potential speed when added to the ESP unit the wetware provides. The suit contains one weapon beyond physical melee attacks. it has two settings, but involves using a minute amount of Trinium in conjunction with a massive burst of magnetic power to fire the small slug. It can also be fired as particulate matter, which works well as a non-lethal round though it is very painful. Laura Cadman was hit by one, and in conjunction with a falling tree, was injured severaly enough to require 2 months of medical attention. The only Atlantean who has used the Alcaeus Armor thus far is John Sheppard, and he was limited to around half of the stuit's functionality. This included the sensor package, AI, added strength and speed, as well as the EVA quality of the suit. He can override the system and use the more advanced functions as well, but doing so causes him great pain and potential brain damage. Aleron Centaurus has access to eighty percent of the suit's functionality, being able to cloak, as well as mentally control the Trinium around him to such a degree he can create "shards" which are used as penetrating weapons. Doing either causes him slight pain, but he has been seen using it. A full Olim such as Menalus Telarus or Aulus Centaurus have all these functionalities with no pain, as well as whatever other potential benefits the suit offers. Of worthy note, the suit increases the degree of perception the wearer has by amplifying their senses. One can "feel" their way through buildings by echo location, smell things at a much lower concentration, etc etc.. Documented Uses The first sighting of the Alcaeus Armor was actually unknown to the Atlanteans. Aleron Centaurus had gone to the Mainland Outpost of Saudade to investigate the sudden activation of a signal there. he was caught by surprise by the Atlanteans, and was forced to injure Alicia Vega and John Sheppard in order to escape through the Stargate undetected. His stealth ability made him appear to be a black massin the dusty atmosphere. It is unknown for how long the Olim watched the Atlanteans and Refugees, but approximately 6 months later, Alicia Vega came into full combat with Aquilina who had been tracking her team. Using the FN-SCAR, Alicia was able to confuse Aquilina long enough for reinforcements, but even so, it took all of Alicia's speed and soldier training to survive. It was later shown that Aquilina was toying with her. During the Shade Invasion of Magna Secundus, several Alcaeus Armor wielders defended the Stargate alongside John Sheppard's team, they proved efficient at taking down the smaller Sparky Shade, but faced tough odds against Gremlins. Several armor wielders were also part of the final team that didn't make it off Magna Secundus, including Samantha Carter. John Sheppard used Aquilina's armor pack in a daring rescue of Samantha Carter from Magna Secundus, though it ran out of power from overuse and was left behind on the planet. It wasn't until several months later that again Atlantis was pitted against the Alcaeus Armor, when the Olim Betrayal nearly claimed Dan Drake, Chuck Campbell, and Laura Cadman. Only by the intervention of Aleron Centaurus using the Ceremonial "Achillus" armor did they make it out alive. Studying the Achillus Armor, an inherent weakness was discovered beyond the energy properties of Wraith Stunners or Particle Magnums, a high yield electromanetic pulse could potentially strip away the activated Olim Armor or more likely, push the wearer along like a tidal wave. This tactic was used when the Olim invaded Atlantis and the Travelers were outclassed despite the Paritcle Weaponry. The EMP worked, and any Olim wearing the armor was either crushed against the walls of Atlantis or flung off into the ocean. Achillus Armor While the basic design is the same as the Alcaeus Armor, the Achillus is meant to be a ceremonial armor used only by the heads of the houses for command and control circumstances. As such, it is much more than a simple backpack. Using an exoskelatal structure to house addictional wetware as well as a pair of gauss weapons, the Achillus Armor is also colored with stripes to signify its importance. Chuck Campbell compared the look to the Spartans of old, given that the exoskeleton gives the armor a muscled look. Both the Achillus Armor and Alcaeus Armor is compereble to a Main Battle Tank, only man sized. Category:Technology